utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Teksy
teksy (テクシー) is a secretive , who started singing late 2010 with his cover of "Calc.". However, he deleted it later. He is well known for his deep and rough voice, additionally he is capable of handling strong notes in fast-paced and rock songs, but on the same time he sings in a rather emotional way, and therefore in ballads or slower songs, he seems to be almost crying, most prominently heard in his cover of "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" . His famous cover is of "Toumei Elegy" with 192K views as of January 2014. In 2017, he gained notoriety again for his cover of "Colors of the Heart", used in a foreign video. teksy also rarely collaborates with other utaite and most of his songs are mixed by Madotsuki@. teksy is also active in holding s in which he sometimes also sings while accompanying with the guitar. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Recollection type:origin (Released on December 31, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2010.12.26) (Deleted) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.04.23) (Private) # "Kitchen de Kappa ga Tanishi Yudeteru" (Kappas are Boiling Slugs in my Kitchen) (2011.04.23) # "Hysteri" (2011.06.12) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.11.15) # "Seigi Funsai" (Justice Breaker) (2011.11.26) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.12.01) # "Invisible" (2011.12.24) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat Haze Days) (2012.01.03) # "Butterfly" -Band edition- feat. teksy, Nayuta and Uron (chorus) (2012.01.22) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.03.02) # "Envy Cat Walk" (2012.04.16) (Deleted) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) (2012.06.16) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" -Band edition- (2012.07.17) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Juvenile Literature Boy) (2012.08.15) # "Colors of the Heart" (2012.11.13) # "Cantarella" feat. Ayakawa Yukiya, Ashikubi, rick, Ponge, teksy, Keysuke and Horo Horo Chou (2012.11.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Irony" (2013.01.04) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.20) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.26) # "Toumei Elegy" (Transparent Elegy) (2013.02.24) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2013.03.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Memeshikute" (Golden Bomber song) (2013.04.29) # "Kanbanmusume no Warufuzake" feat. teksy and anonymous (2013.07.28) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.01.07) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.09) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (2015.01.30) # "Shineba iinoni" (2015.11.10) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (2016.08.19) # "○○○○○" (2016.08.26) # "Paintër" feat. Udonchan , GETTEN , Teksy, Torayuki , Arukana , Aruto , Ichiru , Oradasu , and mowushi (2016.09.16) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (2016.09.24) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Trivia * His favorite food is chachan, beef stew and takoyaki. He dislikes vegetables.His blog profile * He has been playing the guitar for many years. Already in high school, he was in a band where he provided the vocals and guitar. * He likes music, gaming and sleeping. * His favorite color is skyblue. * His blood type is O. * He also composes songs, and posts lyrics and link to download on his blog and twitter. * He has allergic rhinitis. During his namahousous, he has to put a tissue box nearby. External Links * Twitter * Twitter Bot * Blog * TmBox